The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Unknown man: (off-screen) "We're live in five, four, three, two..." Reporter: "Hi I'm Wendy, here to dish out the latest dirt on the most recent season of Total Drama! We saw 26 players come back for an All Stars season! The winner as you all know, was the aura whisper, Dawn! In this special newscast, we'll see every single cast member, complete with a look into their lives and never before seen scenes from the season that didn't make it onto air, so join us right after this!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme song plays -- Wendy: "We're back in Ontario, Canada, where I'll be looking into the lives of the contestants of Total Drama starting with the winner, Dawn!" Wendy knocked on the door. Dawn opened the door and saw Wendy. Dawn: "Oh, hello miss." Wendy: "Hello Dawn. I am the news reporter Wendy and we're here to see how you life is doing after All Stars." Dawn: "Oh... okay..." Wendy: "So tell me, how did you feel winning Total Drama All Stars?" Dawn: "It felt great, especially when the odds were against me!" Wendy: "With the recent incarceration of Chris, have you planned anything to celebrate considering he's been such a despicable man to all of you these past few years?" Dawn: "Actually, we've all planned on having a party later today, we'll be inviting everyone from the show, and we do mean everyone!" Wendy: "Have you thought of how you'll spend your prize money?" Dawn: "After paying the taxes on it, I decided to use the prize money to help out abandoned animals find homes and loving families!" Wendy: "We saw you make friendships with several of the contestants over the course of the season, do you still keep in touch with any of them since you've returned home?" Dawn: "Yes, almost all of them I've called at least once after being back home, except Mike, but Zoey's told me he's getting treatment for his disorder!" Wendy: "Speaking of Mike, why were you never targeted despite knowing about Mal?" Dawn: "I never told anybody for fear of being eliminated the same way I was the first time! I also wouldn't know how to defeat him at the time!" Wendy: "Interesting." Dawn: "But I've managed to make it through and made nice friends along the way. Without them, I don't think I would've made it this far, without their help." Wendy: "There you have it." (to the camera) "Once we reach the party we will ask everyone about their lives and what plans they have for the future. Plus share some information about themselves with a few surprises." (to Dawn) "So Dawn, when's the party at?" Dawn: "Four O' Clock this afternoon." Wendy: "I'll be sure to be there, in the meantime however, I'll be speaking this season's newest and most popular couple!" Dawn: "Justin and Anne Maria? They're not that popular! Although I'm not really sure who is the most popular couple!" Wendy: "No not them, I was referring to other newest couple, Scott and Courtney!" Dawn: "Oh right, that makes much more sense!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Scott and Courtney. Wendy: "So tell me, what was it that drew you two together?" Courtney: "Scott was just the only person that would do anything for me! No one's ever been so kind to me before!" Scott: "Yeah, and I like Courtney because I thought... well she was nice but bossy, but still nice. Not to mention I got more attracted to her when she fought Fang and Scarlett." Courtney: "Oh, thanks Scott." Wendy: "And how it feel losing to Dawn, a camper from the second generation?" Courtney: (sighs) "Well... I wanted to rant that I was so close to winning, but I'm glad she won and she showed me winning isn't everything, it's playing the game that matters. Still at least Dawn isn't like Heather, so that's a plus!" Scott: "What about Owen and Duncan in the finals before?" Courtney: "I don't want to talk about it Scott, please." Scott: "Sorry..." Wendy: "You two argued quite a bit during the season, how's it been going since you've gotten back home?" Scott: "We've worked out our problems, I'm starting to eat properly and she's not being so aggressive!" Wendy: "We saw the two of you become friends with the person that the other could not stand, you couldn't stand Duncan and you couldn't stand Gwen, does that complicate things for you?" Courtney: "No, not really, we talked about it and figured we would both accept it for our relationship and our friendships!" Wendy: "Are you aware that Dawn and Scott made a deal with each other, and deal pretty much helped you two get together?" Courtney: "Yes we are, and we're grateful to her for doing this for us, aren't we?" Scott: (groans) "Sure, we are!" Wendy: "Speaking of Dawn, why did you two decide to take her to the finale?" Courtney: "Well, we just thought she was the least threatening than Scarlett." Scott: "At least she's not a crazy genius girl!" Wendy: "Interesting." Courtney: "Still, Dawn did played a good game." Wendy: "Any plans you'll be doing when you arrive at the party?" Courtney: "Just rekindling some old friendships!" Wendy: "Well, I'm sure it'll be a grand of a time. In the meantime, I'll be speaking to the villain of the season, Scarlett!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Scarlett. Wendy: "Now arguably, you were the villain of the season, and you made a deal with, what essentially was the devil, were there any other alliances you made with anyone?" Scarlett: "Oh yes, I made several alliances with nearly every player, though I'm not surprised I didn't see a lot of it when the season was airing!" Wendy: "As a matter of fact, we just so happen to have a clip of you making an alliance with a certain tough girl!" Wendy pressed a button which made a T.V. screen appear and showed a video of Scarlett and Jo shaking hands. -- Jo: "Alright, you'll be my new partner in crime!" Scarlett: "Yes, every villain needs a minion and I'll be glad to fulfill the role of minion!" Jo: "Now we just need to gather some votes to eliminate Justin!" Scarlett: "Just leave it to me!" Then the video ended. -- Scarlett: (snickering) "Ah yes, I remember that, such a pity I had to betray her!" Wendy: "I have more clips, but I'll be showing them at the party!" Scarlett: "Sounds good, almost as good as when I was invited to the party!" Wendy: "They invited you to the party?!" Scarlett: "Yes, apparently trying to kill them twice wasn't enough to not invite me. Kinda idiotic if you ask me!" Wendy: "Anyway, how was your partnership with the villains of the show, like Max and Mal." Scarlett: "Please, don't remind me of that idiot I had to put up with during season five. Him as a villain? He's a joke! Mal, at least he's bearable, but he's still a fool who thinks he's the ultimate evil. He sealed his own fate, and speaking of Mike, he's a weirdo who is still lovestruck with Zoey. Grrr, I still have the bruises from her..." Wendy: "Also, we heard from Dawn who were never an evil genius, but something at school made you this way. Care to share what happened?" Scarlett: "It was the science fair at my school, and the teachers were talking about how I was so antisocial in school, they should've mind their businesses though, would've prevented me from putting stink bombs in all their cars!" Wendy: "So you got suspended for that?" Scarlett: "More like expelled, but if you access to a computer than you can teach yourself anything at home! It's how I was able to perfect my machine building techniques!" Wendy: "Well, I suppose your fellow castmates will be happy to see you...and beat the crud out of you, but before that, I'll be interviewing the rest of the contestants, starting with the three amigos as you so called them!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Cameron, Zoey and Mike, who was inside a straitjacket. Wendy: "So you three are probably the most popular of the second generation, but a few people were threatened by you three, how were you able to deflect that for the first 8 episodes?" Zoey: "We just did what we always did and be nice to everyone. It also helped that we had Brick and Dawn on our team..." Cameron: "Actually speaking of them, we actually had a secret alliance with those two, as well as Gwen, Jasmine and Shawn!" Wendy: "So when the team switch occurred, that really screwed your game, didn't it?" Mike: "Yeah, it didn't help that Mal was in control of me, but...yeah!" Wendy: "Speaking of Mal, he not only controlled your body, but your votes at the elimination ceremonies, which caused you to betray your friends here!" Mike: "Yes, and I feel bad about it!" Zoey: "It wasn't your fault Mike, you know that!" Wendy: "Something that people have brought up was eliminating Sierra instead of Scarlett during the double elimination ceremony, why did you make that decision?" Zoey: "She was blind, remember, what wasn't shown was us three and Brick making a decision to vote out Sierra, and Jo making a deal with us to vote out Lightning after her." Wendy: "Actually, I have a clip of that, see for yourself!" Wendy pressed a button which made a T.V. screen appear and showed a video of the three amigos and Brick talking to each other behind the cabins. -- Brick: "So it's between Sierra and Scarlett right?" Zoey: "Yes, Max wants her out!" Jo walked over to them. Jo: "Hello there riff raff, how's it hanging?" Mal: (Imitating Mike's voice) "We were just having a discussion on who we're sending home!" Jo: "Well as long as it ain't me, I'll vote whoever you'd like, who's on the chopping block?" Cameron: "Scarlett and Sierra!" Jo: (Confessional) "I can't lose an ally, not now!" Jo: "I'm fine with Sierra going, she can't see and she's really annoying!" Brick: "While I don't agree that she's annoying, I will acknowledge that she is potentially a liability in future challenges!" Then the video ended. -- Zoey: "Wow, I didn't know Scarlett and Jo were working together!" Cameron: "Me either." Wendy: "Well, with Scarlett's brain and Jo's brawn, they would've become a dangerous duo." Mike, Zoey and Cameron look awkwardly at each other. Mike: "Yeah..." Wendy: "Anyway Mike, you were quite a target for elimination when Mal face off against Duncan, someone from the first generation." Mike: (sighs) "Wish I could forget that..." Wendy: "Anyway, we did have a clip what Mal did to Duncan after Zoey's elimination. Wendy showed them a clip of the guys' cabin, sleeping and Mal place Duncan's hand in a glass of water as he chuckled evilly. -- Then near sunrise, Duncan smells something and he groans as he sees himself wet his bed. Duncan: "Man! Now I stink like Owen!" Then the other guys woke up and they see what Duncan did. DJ: (groans) "Duncan! Dude!" Alejandro: "Oy! The smell is running my morning!" Duncan: "Hey! It wasn't me!" Then the clip ended. -- Mike: (groans) "Mal did a lot of stuff that didn't get aired. I'm just glad I'm getting treatment for my disorder!" Wendy: "Have you repaired the relationships Mal destroyed?" Mike: "Yes, everyone has forgiven me, but they still think Mal could come back!" Wendy: "Well, perhaps you can change their minds during the party, meanwhile, I'll be speaking to a couple more of the contestants!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Gwen, DJ, Lindsay, Owen and Duncan. Wendy: "You five were on the original season, you all return for a fourth time and play against other generations of players, what was your first impressions of these people?" Gwen: "Well, Zoey and Dawn are pretty cool, I enjoy hanging out with them, same with Jasmine and Shawn. But people like Lightning and Max. Don't care for them." Duncan: "Heh, you and me both. Still never thought to see Mike again as he brought back Mal. That dude was trouble and I had to keep my eyes open whenever that scarecrow strikes again!" DJ: "Well Dawn is sweet as she helped me conquer my fear from the past and stand up against Mal. Plus Lightning was very rude." Gwen: "I know, he's always sha-this or sha-that. Damn it's annoying and I was thrilled when he was shot out of the cannon. Plus Jo was barely Eva 2.0 and Scarlett is basically an evil Heather genius...." Lindsay: "Oh yeah Sherbeth was mean, same with Sugah..." Owen: "You mean Scarlett and Sugar?" Lindsay: "Yeah, that's what I said." Owen: "Yeah... Sugar isn't very nice." Duncan: "At least you didn't face Mal dude." Owen: "I was eliminated first, so of course I didn't face him!" Wendy: "Were you disappointed in being eliminated first considering you made the merge in your first three seasons?" Owen: "I was alright with it, everyone else deserved to compete more than I did!" Wendy: "Four of you were on the heroes, but eventually all of you were on the heroes at one point or another, did you guys felt you were screwed strength wise in the challenges?" Gwen: "Sort of, we had Cameron, who was smart and all, but not strong in the slightest, Sierra, who was really just floating around doing her own thing and Owen and Lindsay, I love you guys but you aren't exactly athletes!" Duncan: "But we had people like Sugar, Anne Maria and Justin! Those guys were worthless!" Wendy: "I wouldn't say that, I have a clip showing Sugar and Anne Maria and the rest of the females making a deal with a certain someone!" Wendy showed them a clip of the females from the villains team and Alejandro talking behind the Spa hotel. -- Alejandro: "You know that Justin guy, he's bad news. He's been talking about how he and the other males are going to dominate and the women won't have a shot at winning!" Sugar: "Why that little handsome jerk!" Alejandro: "We need to get our American guy out as soon as possible!" Jo: "Yeah, besides he's not that strong!" Courtney: "And he probably has it out for me since I did eliminate him!" Heather: "So did I!" Scarlett: "Alright, I'm in!" Alejandro: (Confessional) "I'm going to be playing similar to the game I played in World Tour, by manipulating everyone, starting with the girls. Most of them want an ally, so that's what I'll do, I'll use them until I no longer need them, and my first target, Justin!" Sugar: (Confessional) (laughing) "If Al thinks he's going to dupe me, he's sadly mistaken! I can wait to eliminate him and prove he's not such a good player!" Then the clip ended. -- Duncan: "Why am I not surprised?" Gwen: "Well, that's Alejandro for ya." DJ: "Yeah, that dude knows how to play the game." Wendy: "So, excited for the upcoming party?" Owen: "Whoo-hoo!!! We are! It will be awesome! Plus, it's nice to see to see our friends for the party." Lindsay: (claps her hands) "I wonder if Tyler or Beth will be too?" Gwen: "I'm certain they will." Wendy: "In the meantime, I'll be talking to a couple of other contestants from the season!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Alejandro, Heather, Justin and Anne Maria. Wendy: "There's a reason I set-up for you four to be interviewed at once, and it's not to annoy you guys!" Heather: "It better not!" Wendy: "You guys played differently, you and Alejandro didn't seem close at first and you two made it to the merge. On the flip side, you and Justin did the exact opposite and were promptly voted out, any reasons for your choices?" Alejandro: "When you have a huge reputation as we had, it's best not to make yourself an even bigger threat than you already are!" Justin: "I just didn't care!" Anne Maria: "Me neither!" Wendy: "What do you two think of the fans that compare you two?" Alejandro/Justin: "I don't see it!" Wendy: "Why did you two target Shawn and not anyone else?" Heather: "Well, since Chris put him as the leader of the villain team, we saw him as a threat since he was the finalist from last season..." Alejandro: "We villains need to stick together because with him as leader, it may effect us." Wendy: "Interesting..." Heather: "Also, if anyone should be leader, it shall be me!" Justin: "You know. I follow in your footsteps Heather." Heather: "Whatever." Wendy: "So, how did you react when both Mal and Scarlett took the villain role this season?" Anne Maria: "I didn't even know he existed!" Justin: "Someone had to fill in that role, not surprisingly it was Scarlett, but Mal? That guy was so destructive!" Heather: "I tried to stop them, but nobody would listen!" Alejandro: "Who can blame them, after all the stuff we pulled we were just dead men walking! Though it does explain why Scarlett was so confident the day we voted out Zoey!" Wendy: "I actually have a clip of that I think everyone should see!" Wendy showed them a clip of Alejandro, Scarlett and Duncan having a conversation behind the cabins. -- Alejandro: "Alright then, Samey tonight and then Mike after." Duncan: "Sounds great!" Scarlett: "Yes, I suppose, if what I was told earlier true, then we'll have four against them, and we'll be fine!" Alejandro: "You think they're targeting me?" Duncan: "Oh yeah, Zoey told me about it. Thought I should join them!" Scarlett: "Ugh, I'm so sick of hearing about her, why don't we get rid her now?" Alejandro: "We could, we've got four votes, and I could convince Samey to join us!" Scarlett: "That's five, let's do it!" Duncan: "No, no, I think we should go with our original plan and eliminate Samey, it's going to make our team stronger!" Scarlett: "But the merge could happen after this vote, why keep a couple who's so close in the game, it makes no sense!" Alejandro: "Think about my friend, we're the strongest guys left, it's unwise to keep competition around for so long!" Duncan shook his head. Duncan: "I just don't think it's a good idea." Duncan: (Confessional) "If Zoey leaves, that'll leave a door open for Mal to do whatever he wants!" (groans) "Why must I be the one that does the good things?" Then the clip ended. -- Alejandro: "Glad it wasn't me that went home!" Heather: "Yeah, very lucky." Wendy: "Anyway, plans what you four have after the party?" Heather: "Not much. I guess go to college or get a job." Justin: "I am planning a movie deal and go on dates with Anne Maria." Anne Maria: "Oh Justin, you're very sweet baby." Justin: "Thank you." Wendy: "What about you Alejandro?" Alejandro: "I do my own thing, without any intrusions! That's how I live my life!" Wendy: "Okay then...in the meantime, I'll be interviewing more of your fellow teammates and adversaries!" -- At another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Shawn and Jasmine. Wendy: "You two were both eliminated in shocking ways. Did it hurt to lose?" Shawn: "Not really. It was shocking yes, but I already knew I wasn't going to win!" Jasmine: "Well I was, to be voted out 3-2 after an idol was played? I was definitely disappointed!" Wendy: "Did you two ever considered that people were trying to eliminate you two?" Shawn: "We knew we couldn't trust Alejandro and Heather, but they were despised by everyone on the team, so we thought we were okay!" Jasmine: "We thought it was going to be us, DJ, Gwen, Noah and Dawn voting for Courtney. We had no clue that three of them were planning something else, which we would've gone along with, but unfortunately we didn't find out about it until after the fact!" Wendy: "Interesting. Anyway, Shawn I have a question." Shawn: "Okay then." Wendy: "How did you know that someone was on Boney Island?" Shawn: "Well, since I had a fear of zombies, and also a survivor, I had a feeling that someone was on the island..." Jasmine: "And we were surprised it was Dave there." Wendy: "Yeah, the same guy that was left behind from last season." Shawn and Jasmine look awkwardly at each other. Jasmine: "In our defense, he was starting to lose his grip on reality!" Wendy: "So how was it like to be the leader?" Shawn: "It was just a title, I mean Brick was the leader of the heroes but he just likes to be in charge!" Wendy: "Speaking of him, he did something very odd during the first couple of days in the competition. I think you'll change your mind on this guy!" Wendy showed them a clip of Brick and Shawn talking to each other behind the cabins. -- Brick: "Okay, so it's agreed, it'll be you and me till the end!" Shawn: "Sounds like a plan!" The clip fast forward to later in the day and showed DJ and Brick talking to each other. Brick: "How's about we make a pact to go to the finale together?" DJ: "Great! That'll be swell!" Then the clip fast forward again and showed Brick, Cameron, Dawn, Mike and Zoey talking to each other. Brick: "Okay, we have five, and I love this five, so I think we should stick together!" Cameron: "That seems way to obvious, but I'm in regardless!" Dawn: "If you can get two more on our side, then I'm in!" Zoey: "Me too!" Brick: "I'm already working on it!" Brick: (Confessional) "This time, I plan on making alliances with everyone, that way I'll be on top of everything!" Then the clip ended. -- Shawn: "Well...to be fair he didn't go too far!" Wendy: "Anyway Jasmine, how it feel seeing Sammy again from last season?" Jasmine: "Well, I'm glad she came back to get another chance. This time, without Amy getting in the way. Me and Zoey did try to warn her about Alejandro though." Wendy: "Interesting." Shawn: "But we managed to play a good game and worked with good friends along the way." Wendy: "I'm sure, what are you two doing right now?" Jasmine: "Preparing to go to the party. I hear it's going to be huge!" Wendy: "Well, I'll see you two later at the party. I've still got to interview a few more players!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Lightning. Wendy: "Are you disappointed that you lost?" Lightning: "Sha-duh, of course I am, and I lost to that DJ guy!" Wendy: "Speaking of him, have you buried the hatchet so to speak?" Lightning: "Heck no, what do you think I am? An idiot? Give me a break!" Wendy: (rolled her eyes) "Right.... Anyway, how was your alliance with Courtney go?" Lightning: "Well it was a bust. I thought she was tough but she lost to that weird creepy girl. What a sha-loser!" Wendy: "Anyway, we got some clips for you during the season." Lightning: "What kind?" Wendy: "The kind that show you being the arrogant loser everyone knows you are!" Lightning: "Ha! Jokes on you, I don't want to watch those clips!" Wendy: "Actually, the jokes on you, we're live, so I'll show the clips whenever I want to, and there's nothing you can do about it! Roll the clips!" Wendy showed him a clip of Lightning and the other male villains talking to each other in the cabins. -- Lightning: "Yo, anybody know where my protein's gone to?" Max: "Negative!" Duncan: "I'm afraid not!" Alejandro: "Maybe Justin took it before we eliminated him!" Duncan: "Maybe you misplaced them dude." Lightning: "The Lightning never misplace protein!" Lightning ran to the door and hit his head on the door face first. -- Next clip has Lightning running in the woods of Boney Island, during the rescue Sky challenge. Lightning: "The Lightning's plan is in the sha-bag!" Then he hears growling as he turn and sees mutant animals growling at Lightning. Lightning: "Ha! You fools are meatheads! Sha-Bring it!" Then there was scratching and Lightning screamed in pain. -- Last clip has Mike and Lightning in hospital beds. Mike: "Uh, Zoey... Brick..." Lightning: (wakes up) "What happened? Hey!" (struggles) "The Lightning demands to be a doctor! Yo! YO!" Then Lightning's bed start to move. Mike: "Lightning..." Lightning: "Zip it Noodle Arms I'm trying to get some..." (rolls down and screams) "Attention!" Then Mike close his eyes as Lightning crashed and is injured. Mike: "Owww.... That's kinda hurt..." Then the clips ended. -- Lightning starts to walk away. Lightning: "Okay, that's it! This interview is over! I'm out of here!" Wendy: "Fine, I never cared for you anyhow!" -- In another part of Ontario, Wendy is seen talking to Sierra. Wendy: "Last time obviously you were very protective of Cody, but this time you were on your own, and had to start making friends, how was that experience like for you?" Sierra: "It was horrible being away from my Codykins for so long! I was sure I could've lasted long enough to win the million, but sadly, it wasn't meant to be!" Wendy: "Were you excited to play against not just a couple of the original contestants but the others from the second and third generations?" Sierra: "Of course I am! Zoey and Dawn were very nice, plus Mike does reminds me of Cody, only if he's not Mal, but he is cute and Zoey is lucky to have a nice guy like him. They're the cutest couple of season 4. Plus Brick is a tough leader but loveable. With the third generation cast, I do like Shawn, Sammy and Jasmine, but Max and Sugar get on my nerves, same with Scarlett. Besides I think Scarlett is the New Heather..." Wendy: "Interesting to hear." B